


That's irreversible, dear

by thewhitebirds



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Careers (Hunger Games), Careers Have Issues, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitebirds/pseuds/thewhitebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To my daughter I will say, when the men come, set yourself on fire.</i>
</p><p>The hospital under the training center deals in discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's irreversible, dear

_To my daughter I will say, when the men come, set yourself on fire._

The hospital under the training center deals in discretion. Victors cycle in and out, and for all of Cashmere's appearances, she doesn't learn the doctor's name. She can't muster the energy to feign intimacy when she's here.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the doctor says smoothly. "It's ninety-nine percent effective, but from time to time… well, it doesn't matter. You won't feel a thing."

"I've actually made another decision," Cashmere says afterwards, examining the perfect white tiles of the ceiling. She feels like she's floating, but her eyes are hard as turquoise. "I want whatever you can give me so I never have children. Period."

"Ah. That's irreversible, dear. I've seen women think they want this, but then they turn thirty and then they wish --"  
  
Cashmere makes an irritated noise. "I'm not asking for your opinion. I never want to be a mother."  
  
"I'm just trying to explain the consequences." 

She knows the consequences. That victor from Nine last year, screaming and clutching at her boy. What would they want from hers? Volunteer or be volunteered. Besides, no one deserves her fucked up genes and fucked up life. She hates children.

"If you don't do it, I'll figure out a way to do it myself back in One."

The doctor raises her perfectly-groomed eyebrows with alarm. "Tomorrow, then. Here. It is your choice."

 _Choice_. The word sits in Cashmere's mouth, sweet as a lozenge. "Yes," she agrees. "It is."


End file.
